It is known to provide canopy or cover systems to boats. Some of the cover systems for boats are used as a camouflage to provide a duck blind during hunting season. Other canopies or cover systems are used mainly to protect the interior of the boat from inclement weather. Most of the available cover systems are configured for installation on a typical boat. The cover and frame systems are not designed for use on a pontoon boat having a large flat surface area or on a pontoon boat having a railing system rather than sidewalls. Further, the cover systems of the prior art require extensive clamping mechanisms to secure the cover system to the boat. A clamping mechanism such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,456 issued to Steward requires a U-shaped bracket and an associated screw for engaging the sidewall of the boat. One disadvantage found with this type of cover system is that screws and brackets can be misplaced. In addition, the installation time is lengthened by having to manually tighten each screw into the appropriate bracket. Further, the cover system as disclosed in the prior art is not suitable for a pontoon boat wherein a pontoon boat has a railing system along an entire or partial perimeter of the pontoon boat, instead of sidewalls. The pontoon boat may also have a low deck rail along another portion of the pontoon boat. The lightweight railing system of the pontoon boat may not support the bracket and screw clamping means of the prior art.